nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of YouTube stars
The following is a list of YouTube stars mentioned by or relevant to the Nixxon's Alliance. A Adam Ortiz [ TBA ] Andrew Smith Andrew Smith'''https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Shark, previously '''09sharkboy, (b. 24 January 2000) runs various channels, including the "Shark" channel. He is a member of the Squad. Additional information: https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/09sharkboy.html Aaron S [ TBA ] C Chance Fuerstinger (Further reading: Chance Fuerstinger) D Daniel James Johnson [ TBA ] Dante Uddin (Further reading: Dante Uddin) Dave Burgess [ TBA ] Dennis (PaymoneyWubby) (Further reading: PaymoneyWubby) Dennis, or Wubby, (b. 8 July 1995)https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/paymoneywubby.html is an American Twitch streamer who runs "PaymoneyWubby". A web culture commentator, he lives in an apartment complexneeded in San Diego, Californiahttps://youtu.be/kcjWPYdDl8Y. Dylan (Chills) (Further reading: Dylan (Chills)) Dylan, better known as Chills, (b. 31 January 1998)https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Chills is a Canadian countdown YouTuber and rapper. He runs the Top 15s and Chills channels. E Elan (FavreMySabre) Elan'''https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/favremysabre.html, also known as '''Favre, (b. 4 May 1997) runs the "FavreMySabre" channel and played Baby Nathan and Baby Moose's dad in their 2016 Minecraft Daycare series. Emma (WhispersRed) [ TBA ] Erling Mengshoel [ TBA ] G George D. Millar (Further reading: George D. Millar) George Devin Millar'''https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/MooseCraft, also known as '''Moose, (b. 21 November 1998) runs various channels, including the "MooseCraft" channel, and has appeared alongside UnspeakableGaming in their 2016 Minecraft Daycare series. He is a member of the Squad. Graham Heavenrich [ TBA ] J Jack Massey Welsh (Further reading: Jack M. Welsh) Jack Massey Welsh (b. 24 June 1996) runs the "JackSucksAtLife" and "JackSucksAtStuff" channel. He participated in the third season of One Life SMP. James Rallison [ TBA ] Jay (Jaybull) Jaybull (b. 17 November 1990)https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/jaybull.html runs the Jaybull channel. He played Baby Nathan and Baby Moose's uncle in UnspeakableGaming and George D. Millar's 2016 ''Minecraft Daycare'' series. Jerome Robert Aceti Jerome Robert Aceti'https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/JeromeASF (b. 9 March 1994) runs the "JeromeASF" channel. His coverage of UnspeakableGaming's Minecraft Island Sprint Parkour map helped his become one of the most fastest growing YouTubers to date.https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/UnspeakableGaming#2013 Jordan Antle 'Jordan Antle'''https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/jordan-antle.html, also known as '''Fear or FearRaiser, (b. 30 April 1994) runs "The Fear Raiser". He played the teacher in UnspeakableGaming and George D. Millar's 2016 Minecraft Daycare series. Joshua Storm Burt Joshua Storm Burt'''https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/BurtDude, better known as '''BurtDude or BurtGasm, (b. 21 May 1991)https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/joshua-burt.html runs the "BurtDude" channel. He played a survivor in 2016's Minecraft Survival series by the ProperDummies, a group he took part in.https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/ProperDummies K Krystal Moore (Further reading: Krystal Moore) L Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist [ TBA ] M Makenna Kelly (Further reading: Makenna Kelly) [ TBA ] Maria Viktorovna [ TBA ] Matthew Robert Patrick [ TBA ] N Nathan (UnspeakableGaming) (Further reading: UnspeakableGaming) Nathan or Unspeakable (b. 5 December 1997)https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/UnspeakableGaming runs the "UnspeakableGaming" channel, and has appeared alongside George D. Millar in their 2016 Minecraft Daycare series. His witty personality and commentary has led to a large fan base and following. He is one of the most fastest growing YouTubers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wL-hQV-5nCE He has his own company and line of merchandise, and in 2019 was worth $15 million dollars.https://naibuzz.com/much-money-unspeakablegaming-makes-youtube/ P Peter Alexis Shukoff [ TBA ] R Ryan Damon Ryan Damon'''https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Ryguyrocky, better known as '''Ryguyrocky, (b. 25 November 1995)https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/ryguyrocky.html runs the "Ryguyrocky" channel. He is the creator of the Minecraft Daycare seriesneeded from which UnspeakableGaming and George D. Millar's 2016 series is based from. He appeared in the ProperDummies series Minecraft Survival as the antagonist. He was a member of said group. S Stephanie Cordato [ TBA ] T Tara (android) (Further reading: Tara the android) Tara the Android was a singing android built by John Bergeron in 2004 whose development was discontinued in 2006. On 15 April 2009, a YouTube channel titled Creepyblog uploaded a video featuring Tara titled "I Feel Fantastic". The video gained popularity in the mid-2010s when YouTube channels began covering "I Feel Fantastic". The clip was shared and re-uploaded on the internet for some time inspiring people to decode the meaning behind the video. Taylor Harris [ TBA ] Y Yasmin Uddin Yasmin Uddin'''http://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Yammy, previously known as '''yammy xox, (b. 22 June 1994) runs the "Yammy" channel. She created the One Life SMP serieshttps://yogscast.fandom.com/wiki/One_Life and participated herself. Dante Uddin Dante Uddin (b. July 2015) is the son of Yasmin and Kyle Uddin. Dante reportedly plays Bed Wars with his father. Yasmin's pregnancy with Dante was originally announced on 12 April 2017. Z Zach Letter Zach Letter'''https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/AviatorGaming, better known as '''AviatorGaming, (b. 24 November 1990) runs various channels, including "AviatorGaming". He played a survivor in 2016's Minecraft Survival series by the ProperDummies, a group he took part in. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wiki/Persons Category:Lists